White Flag
by HunnySnowBunny
Summary: Hermione reflects on her love of Sevrus Snape. (They have broken up and will not get back together...very sad but good! )


AN: I thought about doing this fic after hearing this song. I really love the Dido song "White Flag" and I felt that if Hermione and Snape broke up (NO!!! They're not allowed too!!!! O.o) that if Hermione still loved him, this would be how it would be. Now, I already know my grammar is horrid.but please do not flame my horridness. However, I'm completely open to having you critique my work. I love constructive criticism. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything referring to Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling owns Harry! Lucky lady! ^_^ Also, I do not own the lyrics to White Flag.I think Dido owns those.  
  
White Flag:  
  
You can go to www.didomusic.com and listen to the song if you'd like. It's best if you do.  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
*I'll tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
  
Where's the sense in that?*  
  
It's been two years. I still love him. I can't stop. I've tried to forget it, but I can't. The way he would look up at me after he was reading. When he would come back from a mission, he would fall into my arms, and I would hold him like the world would end if I ever let go. I've owled him a few times, but I've given up. He knows. It wouldn't matter if he didn't know; I'd still feel the same about him.  
  
*I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were*  
  
Minerva says it hurts him when he hears about me. I don't want to make him hurt. I don't want to make his life more troubled because I love him.  
  
*But I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*  
  
But I've given up. I love him. I won't try to stop anymore. The only thing I can do is sink into it. I'm always going to love him. I can't stop because he wants me to. I will love him, and that will be that. When I close my eyes each night, he will be there. His eyes, his arms; I'm in love, and I always will be.  
  
*I know I left too much mess  
  
And destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of 'It's over'  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense*  
  
I know I always got in the way of his work, always asking questions. And I remember when he had found out. It had been a mess and a horrid situation. I hadn't meant to kiss Harry after the final battle. He had been there, and so had I. I know I messed up. But he had seen it, and it had hurt him to the bone. He wouldn't look at me or talk to me after it had happened. I understand he feels it's over. I suppose he's right. Perhaps that is logical to him.  
  
*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*  
  
But it doesn't matter. None of it matters. I still love him. I still think about him every waking hour of every waking day. I go about my life of course, but he's still there in the back of my head.in the front of my heart.  
  
*And when we meet  
  
As I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on*  
  
I saw him a year ago. I had to go to Diagon Alley for some aracot. I hadn't thought of seeing him.well, I had. I guess I knew I'd see him again. And when I saw him, I could see our friendship in his eyes. I could see the love was still there. But I didn't say a word. I couldn't. He looked at me. And so I smiled, and walked away.  
  
*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*  
  
But I still love him. I don't hope that I'll be saved from him. That someday he'll save me from my loneliness. I know it's over. I know we can never go back to the way it was. But I still love him, and I always will.  
  
*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*  
  
When I see him again, I will still relish the sight of him. I will still think about the way he used to look at me. I still love him. And I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. Because Hermione Granger is in love and always will be. 


End file.
